Morvet Storm
Morvet Storm was a young Human male Jedi Knight who served the Old Jedi Order during the final period of the Galactic Republic. After surviving Order 66, Storm went into hiding, but was later found and killed by the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Biography Early life A Human male, Morvet Storm was discovered to be Force-sensitive at an early age, and was brought into the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he would learn the ways of the Force. After years of constant training and having constructed for himself an orange-bladed lightsaber, Morvet passed his Trials of Knighthood and attained the rank of Jedi Knight. As a Jedi Knight of the Old Jedi Order, Morvet honed his ability of Farsight, and developed accuracy at divining future events. Amongst his visions, he foresaw the name of his unborn grandson, 'Havet Storm'. At some point during his career, Storm violated the bylaws of the Order and began a family without the permission or knowledge of the Jedi High Council. Fathering a child, Storm hid this from the rest of the Order or risk being expelled from its ranks. Clone Wars In 22 BBY, the threat of the Separatist Crisis between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems continued to increase throughout the galaxy. After Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo were captured on Geonosis and sentenced to death by Count Dooku and the Separatist Council, Morvet joined was ordered to join Mace Windu's strike team them. Landing on the plains of the desert world, Morvet and his Jedi comrades stormed inside the Petranaki Arena where they ignited their lightsabers amongst the many spectators that filled the arena's stands. While most of his Jedi brother and sisters were slain, Morvet survived the long terrible battle and would serve in the rank of General of the Grand Army of the Republic. Great Jedi Purge After surviving the war for almost three years, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who was revealed to be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, orchestrated Order 66 which branded Storm and all the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. While many Jedi were killed, Morvet managed to escape the execution and the start of the Great Jedi Purge that heralded the rise of the Galactic Empire. A fugitive during the early days of the Imperial era, Storm and his family went into hiding, traveling from planet to planet to avoid being found by the Empire. During the constant moving, Storm took the time to record a message for his unborn grandson Havet and stored it in the memory banks of his personal K-9 series droid called Arf. In the message he explained to his future grandchild that he was a Jedi and that Havet had within him the potential to become one too. Storm also hid within the droid his old lightsaber, a gift for his grandson should he ever need it. As Storm ended the message, the Empire attacked his location, led by Darth Vader himself. As the recording continued, Storm could be heard to cry "Vader! Has it finally come to this?" As Storm was slain after a brief duel with the Sith Lord, he left his grandson with a brief warning: "Havet… the dark side… the death of all Jedi. Never reveal… never…" Legacy Storm's grandson eventually received his grandfather's gifts and, thanks to the insight and guidance Storm had provided through the audio recording, Havet joined the Rebellion against the Empire and successfully stole the technical specifications to the Death Star's superlaser. Thus Storm's legacy lived on. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Sources *''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Victims of the Second Jedi Purge